Go away-Please Stay
by Aku no Musume07
Summary: She promised herself that she will never fall again... -Main pairing GrUvia with NaLu (of course), GaLe and JeRza and the other usual pairings of FT The credits for the cover photo goes to the artist .


**Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Hiro Trollshima**

**Yay! Another story and this time the main pairing is GrUvia but of course my NaLu baby is not left out *winks* Hope you'll like this one also . **

**Chapter 1**

"Juvia are you okay now?" Lucy Heartfilia asked the blue haired girl who was inside her room. She was crying all day because of her break up with her boyfriend Bora. Lucy sighed when she received no answer, she turned to her best friend Levy McGarden and shook her head. Levy frowned but nodded then the two girls went back the living room.

"She's still upset?" Gajeel Redfox's voice welcomed them, he was at the living room with his frienemy Natsu Dragneel , each of them seated at the opposite end of the couch. The girls sighed and gave them a weak nod. Sitting on the space between the two boys they grunted a little.

"How long do you think she'll cry Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she leaned towards her boyfriend Gajeel.

Lucy shook her head and turned to Natsu who gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "I don't know Levy-chan, but I hope she would move on fast. Just like what we thought that Bora guy was just a fucking Gigolo."

The two boys nodded at that. They personally knew that the fucking bastard was just a flirt but unluckily Juvia didn't listen to them and now she had her heart broken by that idiot. They suggested to the girls that the two of them will just pummel the womanizer down but they declined saying that was not a good idea.

"Maybe we should just let her cry all her sadness." Natsu suggested as he hugged his blonde girlfriend. "That's what I do when you're upset Luce."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah maybe we should just do that."

Then they all left the Lockser's house and headed to their own houses. "See you Lu-chan!" Levy waved as she and Gajeel walked to the opposite direction that Natsu and Lucy was heading. "See you too Levy-chan! Take care!"

Then they started walking away both of the girls hoping that when they visit their blue haired friend tomorrow she would be back to normal.

**-0-**

Juvia was now walking slowly towards her school, sighing for the hundredth time this morning she recalled her break-up with her boyfriend Bora and felt tears well in her eyes again. She shook her head and continued walking, after crying her eyes out for a day she swore that she won't cry for that idiot again along with the promise that she will never trust a guy with her heart again.

"Juvia will never fall again…" She whispered to herself. "Juvia will never fall again…"

When she turned to the alley to her right she saw her friend Lucy of course with her pink haired boyfriend beside her as always. The two were holding hands while walking and that fact made Juvia wince slightly. The pink haired man was holding their bags in his free hand and he seemed to be upset. When Lucy saw her she smiled cheerfully to her.

"Juvia! Good morning!" She greeted and Juvia replied with a small smile and wave. Natsu also greeted her and she replied with the same gestures. Lucy frowned as she noticed that the blunette was still upset.

Natsu rolled his eyes and gave Juvia a pointed look. "Hey, you know Juvia you should just move on, that guy was just a scumbag and you're just wasting your tears." He said slightly startling the girl who stared at him with wide eyes.

"And besides, because of your upset demeanor Luce didn't give me my 'privileges' last night." He said with a pout on his face making his girlfriend frown in guilt. Lucy turned to him and held his face in her soft hands.

"Natsu…" She whispered in a sad tone while Natsu averted her gaze, the pout still present on his face making Lucy more guilty.

"Sweetie, come on look at me…" She persuaded though Natsu remained unfazed by her plead.

"Natsu, sweetie, come on look at me…" She sighed and then an idea came to her mind, slowly she leaned towards him until their lips met, finally making the pinkette look at her though only briefly since in a few seconds his eyes fluttered close indulging in the kiss.

Natsu's arms snaked around her waist pulling her body closer to his, that's when the blonde felt something hard poking her stomach making her gasp and pull away but Natsu held her firmly and started grinding his hips against hers making her moan.

"N-Natsu…" She moaned and Natsu smirked at her.

"Yes?" He asked as he started drawing circles on her lower back making her shiver.

"U-Um… L-Lucy-san… N-Natsu-san… Juvia thinks she should just go." Juvia said her face red as a tomato as she looked at the couple.

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized that they were in a public place, an alley to be exact and Juvia was with them. She turned to face Juvia while Natsu on the hand just continued holding her a smug smile on his face.

"U-U-Uh… S-sure! I mean, yeah, I think that would be f-fine—eek!" She squeaked when suddenly Natsu gave the side of her neck a long wet lick.

"Natsu!" She scolded but the man just proceeded to suck her pulse making her moan at the feel.

"J-Juvia will now go! See you later!" Then the blunette ran away from the couple.

Natsu continued his ministrations making Lucy roll her eyes. She sighed when she realized that her boyfriend wouldn't let this chance pass. "Let's go back home." He said in a hoarse voice and then threw her on his shoulders as he walked back to their home's direction.

**-0-**

Juvia was still blushing madly when she reached her school, her breathing was quick because of running. "Lucy-san and Natsu-san…" Her face turned redder when she remembered her encounter with the couple a few moments ago.

"Juvia-chan!" Hana Niwa, the Student Council vice president's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. The blunette inhaled deeply then released a soft sigh, it was a gesture that she does whenever she needs to calm down. When she was calmed, she turned around to face the brunette who was now behind her.

"Good morning Hana-chan, what can Juvia do for you?" She asked in a friendly tone.

The other girl laughed at the way she talked yet again but only briefly.

"I just want to ask your help madam president." She grinned at Juvia while the latter just gave a soft laugh.

"A transfer student will be arriving today and we need someone to tour him around."

"Him?" Juvia repeated and Hana nodded.

"Yep! And as the student council's president it's your job to take care of him." She said with a smile.

"W-wait! Juvia doesn't want to give a tour to a guy!" Juvia retorted but Hana just continued smiling.

"He's arriving shortly so just wait for him here okay? Oh by the way, here's a picture of him!" The brunette said as she handed Juvia the photograph and ran towards the school's entrance. "Good luck Juvia-kaichou!"

"H-Hana-chan!" Juvia tried but the girl just continued running away from her making Juvia sigh.

She then decided to look at the picture that her friend gave her and it made her gasp. The guy in the picture has bluish-black hair and orbs that almost have the same color with his hair, in short he was really good-looking. The blunette blushed as she continued staring at the photograph.


End file.
